1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there are trading cards each including the picture of a monster and/or the data of monster""s ability printed thereon (which will be referred to xe2x80x9cmonster cardsxe2x80x9d) Such monster cards are caught on, particularly, with low aged people since they can together enjoy a monster-fighting game using such cards at any place.
The monster cards are generally sold as a set. Children will always purchase such sets of monster cards to collect new monster cards which have not been possessed by them. However, card makers do not have means for knowing which types of monster cards are possessed by the children. Thus, monster cards are selected at random and packaged into a set. Children cannot know the types of monster cards until a package is opened after purchased. This raised a problem in that all the types of monster cards can only be collected with much time and money.
On the other hand, amusement centers including many arcade game machines have a problem of what to do to attract people to the game machines. In recent years, however, domestic game machines are highly improved in performance. Particularly, with respect to the generation of images, the domestic and arcade game machines have been equal to each other in performance. Therefore, it increasingly becomes difficult to draw people to the amusement centers only by the high performance in the arcade game machines. It is thus desired for the arcade game machines to have any selling point other than the high performance for drawing people to the amusement centers.
Furthermore, an attempt has been made to popularize games by connecting domestic game machines to one another through a network such as Internet. However, the connection of the domestic game machine to the network requires an initial investment together with increased communication cost. This is an obstruction against the popularization of games through the network. It is therefore the present state that the network games are not popularized as anticipated.
In view of the aforementioned problems, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a game machine and information storage medium which can realize collection of character information by utilizing a portable information storage device.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a game machine and information storage medium which can attract many players to an amusement center in which arcade game machines are placed.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a game machine and information storage medium which can realize a smooth game play in a network game.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game machine for selling character information in order to achieve these objectives. This game machine comprises: means for receiving a charge; and means for performing processing for writing the character information into a portable information storage device when the charge has been paid, wherein the writing means performs processing for writing at least one item of the character information selected from a plurality of items of the character information at random or at random under a given condition into the portable information storage device.
When the charge is paid by the player, the character information selected at random or at random under a given condition is written into the portable information storage device. Thus, the present invention can provide the player with an enjoyment of purchasing and collecting character information, which would never be provided by the prior art game machines. Particularly, the present invention causes the character information selected at random (or at random under a given condition) to be written into the portable information storage device. This can enhance the player""s hope of getting character information which the player has still not possessed. Thus, the present invention can provide an enjoyment of game which would never been provided by the machine according to the prior art for simply selling data by selection by the player.
The character information to be written into the portable information storage device may be selected based on information already stored in the portable information storage device. This makes it possible to write the character information corresponding to the information already stored in the portable information storage device into the portable information storage device. As a result, there can be provided an enjoyment of game which would not be obtained from so-called monster cards or the like.
The character information still not stored in the portable information storage device may be selected to be written into the portable information storage device. This can overcome such a matter that character information not wanted by the player increases. Alternatively, the character information already possessed by the player may be written into the portable information storage device with a given probability.
The character information may be selected based on combination of character information already stored in the portable information storage device. This can provide variety and unexpectedness of the character information written into the portable information storage device.
The character information may be selected based on personal information of a player. This makes it possible to write the character information corresponding to the personal information of the player into the portable information storage device, providing the portable information storage device with individuality.
The personal information may be information of the number of game plays by the player. By treating well a player who has played the game a lot of times, players tend to continue the game.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game machine for printing character information, comprising: means for receiving a charge; means for performing processing for reading out the character information stored in a portable information storage device when the charge has been paid; and means for performing processing for printing the read character information on a material for printing.
When the charge is paid by the player, the character information in the portable information storage device is printed on a material for printing. This makes it possible to enjoy the game using a printed material onto which the character information has been printed. By visually printing electronic information, the player""s desire to possess can be satisfied.
The game machine of the present invention may further comprise means for performing a game computation for enabling a player to play a given game during the time when the character information is being written into the portable information storage device or during the time when the character information is being printed on a material for printing. This makes it possible to reduce the waiting time sensed by the player and to realize a smooth game play.
The character information to be written into the portable information storage device or to be printed on a material for printing may be changed depending on the result of the game by the player. This makes it possible to give individuality to the character information to be written into the portable information storage device or to be printed on a material for printing. This can increase the degree of player""s enthusiasm for the game.
The game machine may be connected to a network, the portable information storage device may be mounted into a domestic game machine, and information may also be transferred between the portable information storage device and the domestic game machine. By utilizing this portable information storage device, information can be transferred between the network and a domestic game machine. Therefore, the player can substantially enjoy a network game without connection of its domestic game machine to the network.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an arcade game machine placed in an amusement center, comprising: communication means for communicating information through a network; means for performing processing for writing information sent through the network into a portable information storage device, wherein the portable information storage device can be mounted into a domestic game machine and information can also be transferred between the portable information storage device and the domestic game machine; and means for performing a game computation for enabling a player to play a given game during the time when information received through the network is being written into the portable information storage device.
This aspect of the present invention makes it possible to read information from the network into a domestic game machine through an arcade game machine and portable information storage device, and to enjoy a game using the information from the network. Moreover, the player can play a given game during time when the information is being written into the portable information storage device. Therefore, the waiting time sensed by the player can be reduced to provide a smooth game play.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an arcade game machine placed in an amusement center, comprising: communication means for communicating information through a network; means for performing processing for writing information sent through the network into a portable information storage device, wherein the information storage device can be mounted into a domestic game machine and information can also be transferred between the portable information storage device and the domestic game machine; and means for selecting information to be written into the portable information storage device based on information already stored in the portable information storage device.
This aspect of the present invention makes it possible to enjoy a game using the information from the network without connection of a domestic game machine to the network. Moreover, the information to be written into the portable information storage device is selected according to the other information already stored in the portable information storage device. Thus, any information still not stored in the portable information storage device may be written thereinto. Alternatively, the information to be written may be selected according to combination of information already stored in the portable information storage device or the personal information of the player.